Flippy
Name: Flippy Gender: Male Animal: Bear Color: Light Green Episode Count: 13 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 65+ Deaths: 5 (All from Regular Episodes) First Death: Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark First Victim: A woodpecker from Hide and Seek (the first major character he killed was Toothy in Hide and Seek) First Appearance: Hide and Seek Voice Actors: Aubrey Ankrum, Kenn Navarro (2006 - present) (Good Flippy only) Flippy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. HISTORY Flippy is a green male bear with dog tags and a green beret with checkered crest. He is a retired veteran soldier in the Army. He fought in the Vietnam War, and he has an obsession with making booby traps inspired by the Viet Cong, as well as a flashback of his experience of being held captive by them (as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh). In addition, his attire seems to resemble to the U.S. Army Special Forces, which played a role during the Vietnam War. As he fought for years, he was promoted to the rank of sergeant. According to writer Warren Graff, Flippy is mostly based on John Rambo. During the Internet and TV series, it is unknown if Flippy has retired from the Army or if they are simply in a time of peace. Flippy rarely appears in the series, most likely due to his repetitive behavior in most of the episodes in which he appears. Flippy is the only character in the series to cause the deaths of other characters on purpose in every episode in which he appears (the one exception being Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, where all of his kills happen by accident). He has a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder. Whenever he sees or hears something that reminds him of war (e.g., gunshot-like sounds or crackling campfires), he goes insane and kills everyone around him, believing that he is still in war. While insane, several physical features about him change: his eyes turn a different color, usually green or yellow, his voice changes from high and cute to low and evil, and his teeth become sharp. In the early Internet shorts, his teeth simply became crooked. In later episodes when he flips-out he blinks changing his pupils from normal pac-man pupils to round pupils, his irises turn yellow, his voice deepens into an angry growl, and his teeth get sharp. If he is in his evil state, he (along with Lumpy, The Mole and Cro-Marmot) doesn't have Pac-Man shaped pupils. Although Flippy can be the most cruel and dangerous character in Happy Tree Friends, his good side is considered to be one of the most sociable and kindest of characters. This is proven in several episodes where he is seen doing social activities with some of the other characters such as going to the movies and playing hide and seek. In most of the episodes where he appears, he is shown as a friendly and social before he goes crazy, or as many people say, "flipping-out" (thus his name). Also, you can see that when he "flips-out", he does not remember the bloody rampage that follows. However, in Double Whammy Part 1, (and possibly starting from Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow when he resists his evil side for the first time) he finally realizes his problem and goes to Lumpy the psychiatrist for answers. After three atempts to cure him, Lumpy fails. At the end of Double Whammy part 2 Flippy finally cures his post tramatic stress disorder but is killed soon after by a chicken truck. He is usually killed by explosions or machinery. He also has an allergic reaction to peanuts (or venison) just like Flaky, but he doesn't puff up like her. Flippy rarely dies in the series. Flippy is also one of the six playable characters in the XBOX 360 video game, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. He has his own action show called W.A.R. Journal, part of the Happy Tree Friends Action Series: Ka-Pow! show. According to the first episode, Flippy was originally not a particularly good soldier. He demonstrated an inability to throw his knife straight while under pressure, killed both of his teammates, hid in the carcass of one of his dead teammates in fear, and accidentally threw a slice of pizza at the enemy commander rather than his knife. After he goes in to fight or flight mode and flips out for the first time, however, he proves to be an efficient killing machine. He ended up losing his hands in a fight with the enemy commander, but he was apparently able to reattach them sometime between the events of W.A.R. Journal and the regular Happy Tree Friends series (unless these episodes, like the regular Happy Tree Friends series, revert everything back to original at the start of each new episode). Flippy Episodes Famous deaths *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy pt. 2 http:// *Hide and Seek *This is Your Knife *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Flippin' Burgers *Keepin' it Reel *Remains to be Seen *Party Animal *Double Whammy *Double Whammy Part 2 http:// *Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only) *Class Act *Easy For You to Sleigh *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow http:// *Operation: Tiger Bomb Ocupations (jobs) #Veteran - Every regular episode he is in #Nuclear Waste Trucker - "Remains to be Seen" #Carny - "Double Whammy" #Soldier - "W.A.R. Journal" deaths #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: The rocket he is in with Handy and Sniffles crashes into the sun and explodes. #Class Act: Dies in the schoolhouse explosion (debatable). #Remains to be Seen: Kills himself in a truck accident after flipping out, later revived as a zombie he is later killed again when Lumpy stabs him in the eye with a leaf blower causing his head to inflate and Toothy bites his brain causing him to explode. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Shredded by the tail of his helicopter, along with Cuddles. #Double Whammy Part 2: Run over by a chicken truck. http:// #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed himself, with a large bomb with all the other characters.(debatable) #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned, or drowning. #Flippy Attack (Arcade Game): After killing Cuddles with a machine gun, Flippy throws down the gun. The impact against the ground causes the gun to fire, in which the bullet blew off chunks of Flippy's head. #Blood Sample A-: Head explodes when he chews on a stick of dynamite. (Death not seen) #Spring Training March 2006 Calendar: Dies in an explosion (Death not seen and debatable) #August 2005 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #March Madness March 2008 Calendar: Possibly killed by his bomb (debatable) #Un-named Wallpaper: Flippy is seen seen holding grendades and sticks of dynamite. It can be assumed he died when they exploded. (Death not seen and Debatable) http:// #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Wounds and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting cut by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. http:// #Party Animal: Has an allergic reaction to peanuts or Mime causing him to get a purple rash and swollen lips, his lips are torn off by the ending iris. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Hit by a spiked log when it swings back at him. #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Injured throughout his fight with Evil Flippy. #W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb: When fighting against the evil tiger general, he gets stabbed in the abdomen and his hands were sliced off leaving them with sharp bones sticking out. number of kills *Cuddles - 6 (This Is Your Knife; Flippin' Burgers; Keepin' It Reel; Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2) *Giggles - 4 (This Is Your Knife; Flippin' Burgers; Remains to be Seen; Double Whammy) *Toothy - 5 (Hide and Seek; Keepin' It Reel; Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2) *Lumpy - 1 (Keepin' It Reel) *Petunia - 5 (Hide and Seek; Flippin' Burgers; Keepin' It Reel; Remains to be Seen; Double Whammy) *Handy - 1 (Remains to be Seen) *Nutty - 3 (Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Double Whammy) *Sniffles - 3 (Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Double Whammy) *Pop - 1 (Flippin' Burgers) *Cub - 1 (Flippin' Burgers) *Flaky - 4 (Hide and Seek; This Is Your Knife; Happy Trails Part 2; Keepin' It Reel) *The Mole - 1 (Remains to be Seen) *Disco Bear - 1 (Double Whammy) *Russell - 1 (Remains to be Seen) *Lifty - 3 (Remains to be Seen; Easy for You to Sleigh; Double Whammy Part 2) *Shifty - 3 (Remains to be Seen; Easy for You to Sleigh; Double Whammy Part 2) *Mime - 4 (Keepin' It Reel; Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Double Whammy) *Cro-Marmot - 1 (Double Whammy Part 2 [debatable]) *Splendid - 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 7+ (3 from Flippin' Burgers; 1 from Class Act; vast number from Remains to be Seen) *Others - 12+ (woodpecker from Hide and Seek; Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom, Tiger General, and 8 Tiger Soldiers in Operation: Tiger Bomb) http:// *Overkill Box Set: Most likely kills every one of the 20 characters, including himself, with a large bomb (with the exception of Cro-Marmot and Splendid possibly). *Third Strike Promo: Kills three ducklings and decapitates Lumpy. *Spring Training Wallpaper: Kills Flaky, Cuddles, and (Debatably) himself with a Grenade. *Un-named Wallpaper: Kills Flaky, Nutty, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Handy, Lumpy, Pop, Cub, and (Debatably) himself with sticks of dynamite and grenades. *Unnamed Wallpaper: Pushes a movie camera fowards, and impales Splendid in the eye.